


Teach Me

by wizardsthirdrule



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardsthirdrule/pseuds/wizardsthirdrule
Summary: Maggie get's an unexpected visitor one night and things start to get out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a speech Chyler Leigh's character on "Grey's Anatomy" Lexi Grey, gave to Mark Sloane. I watched it the other day and thought that it would work well for Alex and Maggie to so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

Maggie groaned as she heard a loud, impatient knock on her door. She had just gotten home from another exhausting day at work and wanted nothing more to than to down a cold beer and just go to bed. It took all her strength and willpower to hoist herself up off the couch and wander over to the front door. 

“Danvers? What are you-”

“You made realize something about myself. Something I had been hiding for a long time,” Alex interrupted as she pushed past Maggie into the apartment.

“And because of it, because of you, I’m learning how to be myself for the first time. And I know, I know you think that because everything is new and shiny for me, and it isn’t for you, that we won’t mix. That we won’t work. That part of the reason you keep saying you don’t want to be with me is because I just don’t know enough. And you’re right. I don’t know that much about, about being gay. About any of this. So… teach me,” Alex said, eyes fixed on Maggie as she started to remove her jacket.

“Danvers…” Maggie said warily.

“Teach me,” Alex repeated, bending down to take off her shoes.

“Alex…please… stop,” she begged.

“Teach me.”

“We can’t. You’re a baby gay. I’m not. We are in totally different places in our lives. I have so much more experience with this than you…”

“So teach me,” Alex repeated yet again, this time slowly working her shirt up over her head.

Maggie inhaled sharply at the sight of Alex’s exposed abdomen. Bruises in various stages of healing scattered over her well-defined abs like some kind of colorful mosaic, no doubt created by the aliens she fights on a daily basis.

“Teach me.”

The two of them stood in silence for a moment; the only sounds were that of their rapidly beating hearts. Maggie bit her lip and tried to look away from the half-naked woman standing in front of her. Her mind, her heart, they were both racing. She knew this was wrong. That one or both of them could get seriously hurt. But god, she wanted Alex so badly. She had from the moment they first kissed in that bar. Heck, she had since the moment they met. But she knew better. Or well, she thought she did.

“Come on,” Alex whispered, the confidence she had displayed just moments ago gone from her voice, her gaze shifting to the ground, “am I really that bad?”

Maggie sighed and took a step closer to Alex, gently grabbing her hand. At her touch, their eyes met. Maggie was taken aback by how vulnerable, how full of hope and wanting Alex’s eyes were. How beautiful they were.

“No,” she breathed, “no you’re not”.

With that, she traced her hand from Alex’s up to the back of her head before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
